The Sibling Letters
by crazyspaceystracey
Summary: Pietro's letter to Wanda was first, not Wanda's letter to pietro. Later Rogue and Kurt
1. Pietro's letter to Wanda

I do not own X-men Evolution Disclaimer cakes.  
  
AN: I do realize this has probably been done before, and that I am a huge believer in originality, because I hate to read the same thing over and over, but since I have never read something like this then I will just write it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wanda,  
  
Fucked.  
  
Completely Fucked.  
  
Do you even know how messed up out lives actually are?  
  
After writing that question, I do realize the stupidity of it and that you are completely oblivious to everything and who our father actually is. I admit it. I have been the world's worst brother. This is something I realize and hate, but it is a fact, and I can't change it. No one can change the past, and even if they can. They have no right to do so. No one has the right to go into another's head and mess around. The only thing I can try to do is tell the truth and try to be a good brother now.  
  
  
  
You scare me, always have, and no doubt you always will. Even when we were children you had this serious aura about you that scared the shit out of me. No doubt this fear will resurface, and you will try to kill me again. Yes, Wanda again. I know you don't remember the first time, but the fact of the matter is I would rather have you in a murderous rage, than the strange shell of a person you are now.  
  
He lied to you, abandoned you, and changed your memories. I know you must think that I am on some drugs when I tell you this, but I have seen the confusion on your face. So while you may think I am lying or playing some horrible joke on you, I know that another part of you believes me when I tell you this, and that this is the only explanation for your confusion.  
  
I told you that I was a horrible brother, and it was true, but since you've been out you haven't exactly been the greatest sister. Not that I can blame you. After all I betrayed you first. You will never understand how sorry I am about that day in the rain. What could an eight-year-old do against Magneto? I feel so guilty because I know you would have fought for me if our positions had been reversed. I know you have been proud and survived any punishment father would dole out for this type of misbehavior, but, Wanda, you know me I wouldn't survive it. I would come out alive, but less of a person than I already am, which is bad. I already consider myself dead inside anyway.  
  
That day Mystique brought you to this house, my heart rose to my throat, you were back. My sister was back, my other half, my better half, and that was the only thought I had in my head. I was so happy, but then you almost destroyed the house when you were trying to get to me. To kill me. To end my life. I thought I lost you forever that day, but I was wrong. I may have been frightened of you, but I hadn't lost you. You were still yourself, which is something you no longer have. Even after this I tried to talk to you, but you were too angry to care. You called him a monster and said I was exactly like him. That scared me. That is my fear, my phobia, being like him one day.   
  
Then, after he fucked your head up, I stopped trying. The truth is, at first, I was jealous. I hated the fact that you got to be oblivious, and I didn't. I got to stay haunted by that day in the rain. The day Magneto told us we were going to go to the park. I didn't want to remember it, but then I saw what not remembering made you. It made you what you are right now. It made you the shell, and that emotionless thing you are right now frightens me. The shell scares me more than your hate and your need for revenge ever did. You were always so beautiful when you showed any type of emotion, but now it isn't the same. It's like he tells you what to feel and when to feel it. It may sound selfish, but if he had it done to you, do you think he would think twice about having it done to his weaker child? I now realize though that he didn't have to change my memories to bring me down, and turn me into a shell. I did it for him.  
  
You must be wondering why I am bringing all this up no of all times. We found out he died. The bastard was dead at the hands of Apocalypse, and I was getting ready to take you swing dancing on his grave, I had the music picked out and everything, when you started crying. Wanda, you cried for that man. The man you called a monster. The man that you yourself wanted dead, and if not for my interference he would be dead.   
  
That was a mistake on my part. It took me along time to figure out why I did what I did. Was it love for my father? At the time I thought it was, but now I am not so sure. Sure he was our father biologically, but that is beside the point. I did it out of a protection for you. I didn't protect you all those years ago so I tried to do it that day on that building. What do you think you would have been like if you had succeeded? I know that the big mind fuck would never have happened, but you would have been worse. You would have been a murderer. You would have been him. He would have won, and made you exactly like he is. My saving his life though, caused you to be the shell you are now. I honestly don't know which is worse. He's dead anyway, well at least I hope he is.   
  
This whole situation has proven that I am a pawn and a follower, if not to him then to you, but I would gladly follow you. You're my dominant, and you always were. You were the only sense of something normal in our house as children. You told me once I was the better of both of us, because I was fun and made you laugh. I always slowed down when we played tag, so you could get me. That is one thing, even then, when we were children, I was faster than the rest. You were the better of us both. Mom died, and you were the one that was there through nightmares, and the like. This is what I want for you to remember. I don't want you just to remember the night at the asylum, but I want you to remember us, when things were good, when life was good, when we were innocent. When I made you laugh, and you would hug me when I was hurt. I want you to remember the time that you beat up Daniels. Do you remember that? We were friends then, and you were jealous, and there was an accident and he hurt me. You punched him in the gut. To bad things can never be like that again.   
  
Wanda, I hope you remember. I would love to take you dancing.  
  
Pietro.   
  
There is a reason this is called the sibling letters is because this was going to be a one-shot, but I decided that there is enough angst to go around. I don't know when I will get around to it, because my other fic is my first priority, and, of course, my school work before that. If I get inspired I want to write a Wanda letter as well as letters between Kurt and Rogue. About the whole Mystique statue thing. 


	2. Wanda's letter to Pietro

I do not own x-men Evolution disclaimer cakes.  
  
AN: This is not a response to the previous letter.  
  
Wanda's Letter to Pietro  
  
Pietro,  
  
I am clutching the pen as I write this, clutching it in anger. Angry because of the constant confusion that seems to plague my mind, and no thing makes me more confused then you do. Well, you and my own self-confusion. For some reason I have this nagging feeling that I'm not what I am supposed to be, that my life is nothing more than an elaborate scheme, and that my life really isn't my own. Have you ever felt this? I am being serious when I ask. I am sorry to insult the wonderful Quicksilver, but I was just wondering if sometimes you also felt confused by your life? Or is it just some random adolescent self-identity thing?  
  
I can't understand it. At times, I see you look at me like you are sad, but I can't figure out why. I remember when we were children and you used to let me comfort you, but for a long time you have been far too standoffish, and I just wish you would tell me why or what it is I did to make you dislike me. I feel that there has been this huge gap between us, almost like we haven't seen each other in years, and that the connection I once felt so strongly has diminished. I can't sense you. I can't sense what your feeling. It is like you have cut yourself off from me and that scares me. It doesn't scare me as in terrify or scream, but it scares me in an insecure way. A way that confuses me.  
  
God, Pietro, I have never felt so confused. Your behavior baffles me. You were so happy when dad died. Don't think I didn't see that smile play across your lips when we got the news. How could you be happy? This man loved us. I was mourning while you, dear brother, were busy coming up with the world's worst get rich quick scheme.   
  
I remember as children, before our mother died, our father wasn't the best dad on the planet, but he stepped up and did his job when he had stopped grieving. What do you expect? The man lost his wife, and we were constant reminders of her. If that is the reason for your hatred, don't you think it is about time you grew up? I did. I remember that had all this anger and rage for him, but to tell you the truth, I have no idea why. It feels good to let go of the rage, Pietro. You should try it sometime. He has more than proven his love for us since then. This also confuses me, because his behavior right before his death greatly resembles the never home and cold man he was when we were young, and it doesn't seem to match up. Still though the man was our father, and gave us everything we need and almost everything we wanted.   
  
Do you remember that day on the subway? It was the first time you ever told me straight up that he deserved what he got. You also told me that he wasn't the loving father I remember. What did you mean by that? My anger and confusion were what caused that subway to derail. And that seemed to be a blessing in disguise. As I remember, you were nice to me that day. It was as if you no longer wanted to me sad or hurt. You tried to tell me that the subway incident wasn't my fault and that any number of things could have caused the subway to derail, but we both knew the truth. You have no idea how that felt. You being kind and brotherly to me. I want to know why you don't do it anymore, and when did it change?  
  
I know when I changed it changed the day I got back from the ski lodge with Todd. I could still kill that lovesick amphibian from kissing me. I just know that up until that day things were wonderful. If you are upset about that kiss, don't blame me, blame Todd. He stole the image inducer and tricked me into believing he was tall, blonde, and handsome. That is the only thing I can think of that could ever affect your behavior toward me, but that is a stupid reason even for you. Pietro, you aren't even that bitchy. It is a ridiculous reason. Or is there something I'm missing? I don't like that you are upset with me, but how can we possibly fix it and heal if you never talk to me about it?  
  
Do you remember our thirteenth birthday? It was our first boy-girl party. I think it was just because father did not want to go through the drama of throwing two separate birthday parties. You were so nervous around all my school friends. It is hard to believe you are the arrogant ladies man you are today. Anyway, we were cleaning up after wards, and I asked you why you had been so nervous. You told me you didn't know how to dance. I tried to teach you that night. It was so hilarious. Your ability had just come out and you kept speeding up. That was the best birthday I can remember.  
  
I know that we both are stubborn, but you are forgetting that I do know you Pietro. You need me as much as I need you. Nothing will ever change that. You've always needed me. You were obviously the better one. The carefree one, but we needed each other, and I always saw our relationship as 50:50. Now, I am not quite so sure. I can't understand how you could shut yourself off from me. I need you, Pietro. I need my Pietro. Not this strange person you have become. Not this arrogant you, or the ladies-men you. I need the sweet, funny, carefree boy I've known all my life. Not this strange shell of a teenager that seems to be cut off from his emotions. You were the more outwardly emotional of both of us. Do you remember I would hold you during your nightmares, and you would cry on my shoulder?  
  
I need you now, because I am the one having the nightmares. All I remember is that I am standing on a bridge and I see this fire, but I am not afraid and the sight of the flames just makes me angry beyond all imagining. I am sure that the flames represent some metaphorical shit about the fact that I am growing up, and I will be an adult soon, but the dream makes me wake up in sweats. Cold sweats. My brain won't let me sleep after. I need you. I need your shoulder.  
  
The question is, can you be there for me the way I was for you?  
  
Pietro, I hope you remember all the good times. I would like to take you dancing sometime.  
  
Wanda  
  
~~~  
  
An: review you know you want to. 


End file.
